Biosecurity: Summary The Biosecurity (Public Safety) Core is the NEIDL specific arm of the campus-wide Boston University Police and Boston University Medical Center Public Safety Departments. The NEIDL Biosecurity Core is responsible for the full time physical security of the NEIDL facility and its personnel, and works in collaboration with other NEIDL cores to ensure both the biosecurity of the Select Agent Program and safety of personnel, in support of the NEIDL mission. The Biosecurity Core ensures compliance with all current and evolving legislation and regulations related to control of select agents and other highly pathogenic agents. The Biosecurity Core also develops and implements relevant staff training exercises. In addition, the core is responsible for the development, implementation and review of prospective BSL-4 staff, including screening and background checks in conformance with NEIDL suitability and reliability policies. It assists in the planning and preparation of required biosecurity drills and manages inventory and access to select agent inventories in collaboration with the Responsible Official (RO), EH&S and IT. The components of the NEIDL BSL-4 biosecurity and public safety program include physical security, personnel security, visitor and delivery management, material control and accountability, transport security and information security. The Biosecurity Core is essential to ensure the overall security of the NEIDL facility, including prevention of unauthorized access to the perimeter, facility, and BSL -4 locations and protection of the select agent program from theft, loss and release. This is accomplished through an ongoing program of threat and risk assessment and training, full time highly trained personnel, electronic security monitoring systems, audit processes, defined Standard Operating Procedures. The Biosecurity Core continues to assess the effectiveness of its operations and make needed changes as required.